


Starteller

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Inktober 2020, Letters, Love Letters, Other, Outer Space, celestial, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: And so I sit on the surface of this planet and wonder how you might fare.Fifteenth Day of Inktober (Outpost).
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Starteller

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in there is free for interpretation.

Alpha Centauri Colony, Oct 15th 2020

Dear Erin,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. It has been four weeks since we finished building the housing for all new settlers. We made good progress on the farming stations as well and soon will be able to stop using the emergency rations all together and live self-sustained of the produce of the fields.

I miss home. It is not the same without you here, hopefully you will be able to join me here soon until then I will have to stare in the night sky and wonder whether you can even see the same stars as I. They are different from the ones we used to look up to. Remember back when we were still in school and we used to sneak up on the roof just to declare a random star our favourite for the night and make up the wildest story about them? I still do and my heart aches being here without you and not being able to share the stories I invent with you.

You always smiled at me so blindingly when I made up the most ridiculous stories but I remember you liked the realistic ones best. So to make the time in which we still have to miss each other more bearable I wrote down the story about the stars that are my favourites tonight. Might it make you smile so bright that you even outshine the biggest supernova.

Until we hold each other in our arms again

Your Starteller

**Author's Note:**

> Part one. Part two: Day sixteen.  
> Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
